


Encore une fois

by Garance



Series: Accountantshot [1]
Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: After the Movie, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dana retrouve l'homme qui l'a sauvé, mais la mort est présente pendant leur retrouvaille.





	Encore une fois

Encore une fois

 

Point de vue de Dana 

 

Waouh. Je viens de retrouver totalement par hasard mon ancien collègue de bureau, et sauveur. Le hasard fait bien les choses. 

 

Je sortais du travail quand j'ai aperçu deux hommes qui cherchaient visiblement quelqu'un, comme on m'avait déjà suivi et presque tué quelques mois auparavant, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être empêcher quelqu'un de se faire tuer, du coup je me suis mise aussi à les suivre. 

 

Ils sont rentrés dans un hôtel, et moi aussi, j'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de continuer ma traque, ils sont allés au cinquième étage de l'hôtel et ont défoncé la porte avant de rentrer. Je me suis approchée de la chambre après avoir entendu des coups de feu d'un pistolet en silencieux. 

 

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de bruit, je me suis infiltrée dans la pièce, arrivée devant l'encadrement de la salle de bain, je vis une flaque de sang, deux corps sur le sol, et un visage familier. Décidément, on ne se voit que quand des gens le recherchent pour le tuer. 

 

''Christian, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?'' demandai-je 

''Dana.'' répondit-il 

''Encore des personnes qui veulent te tuer ?'' l'interrogeai-je 

''Oui. J'ai tué 25 de leurs hommes cette semaine.'' m'indiqua-t-il

''25...Ouh... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Enfin... Entre deux... Travaux...''

''Des calculs pour des gens.'' expliqua-t-il en remettant ses lunettes 

 

C'est alors que je remarquais quelque chose que j'aurais dû voir dès le début : il était torse nu. Je ramassai son T-shirt et le lui tendit en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvris quand je sentis un pistolet sur ma tempe. Derrière moi se trouvait un homme habillé comme les deux cadavres sur le sol, et je lui servais d'otage pour que Christian ne tente rien. 

 

''Essaye quoique ce soit, et la fille y passe, Gun-Boy.'' ordonna le nouveau venu 

''Eheh... Gun-Boy ? C'est bizarre comme surnom.'' dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Christian alors que je détournais l'attention de l'homme 

''Ouais, il est capable de te flinguer avant même que tu ne bouges.'' répondit l'intrus 

 

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quelque chose, l'homme me lâcha et tomba sur le sol, pendant qu'un 'Pan' bourdonna dans mes tympans. Il disait vrai, Christian pouvait tuer avant même que tu ne puisses bouger. 

 

''Tu vas bien ?'' me demanda Christian 

''Oui, merci Christian.'' répondis-je en l'enserrant dans mes bras 

''Dana ?'' souffla-t-il

''Chut.'' murmurai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes 

 

Après cette nuit, aucun de nous deux ne vécu seul de nouveau... 

 

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Je pars en vacances, pas d'histoire avant le 13 à peu près. Si vous avez des envies d'histoire, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.


End file.
